perdida de identidad
by adicctioncr-lovespn
Summary: bueno dean es capturado por lucifer soy muy mala para esto mejor pasen y lean angstsam angstcass hurtdean acepto criticas constructivas ;p
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

ILUSION

Las personas en la vida de dean Winchester nunca solían durar tanto desde su mama hasta Jo y Ellen pasando por pamela la única persona que en verdad había durado en la vida de dean era Bobby y Sam , Cass aun no era considerado ya que aun no pasaba tanto tiempo todavía podía morir y desde que habían muerto sus amigas eso era mas evidente para dean.

Este era un día triste dean no sabia que le pasaba pero la tristeza envolvía ese día el cielo nublado y sam fuera, hacían una atmósfera todavía mas evidente. estaba algo confundido y aturdido entro al baño a darse una ducha y cuando se vio al espejo apareció castiel

---Dean necesito tu ayuda—dijo cass con aquella voz fría de antes

--ahora mismo por que sam debe regresar en unos minutos tal vez podríamos esperarlo no te parece?---dijo sin mucha emoción

--dean la tierra depende de esto tenemos que atrapar a lucifer se donde estará en unos minutos…

--como lo sabes entonces tenemos que esperar a sam—dijo en modo hermano mayor sobre protector

--no podemos arriesgarlo tal vez todo es una trampa para atraparlo a el—dijo castiel mirándolo duramente

--tienes razón, démonos prisa no podemos dejar pasar esto—dijo apresuradamente apuntando algo en una libreta y dejándola sobre la mesa y al voltear castiel se encontraba frente a el tocando su frente y dejándolo inconsciente mostrando a un castiel con una sonrisa maliciosamente…de pronto esto cambio rotundamente se mostró a una chica con un a sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos negros era un demonio…

--bien ahora vámonos dean me facilitaste mucho las cosas---dijo sonriendo y tomando a dean para un momento después desaparecer.

--spn—spn---spn---spn---spn—spn—spn---spn----spn---spn---spn---spn----spn---spn---

#---EN EL HOTEL---#

Sam llego extrañado al no encontrar a Dean y si encontrar el impala fuera de la habitación y comprendió al ver la nota en la mesa

"vuelvo en un rato. Dean." Aun así le siguió extrañando que no se llevara el impala eso si era raro. Pero lo que le continuo ahora si preocupando fue que al llamar a su celular la novena vez en 2 horas lo único que conseguía fuera el buzón de voz. En ese momento su sorpresa aumento al ver aparecer a castiel con una cara de preocupación y de cansancio

--cass¡¡¡…que pasa?... Donde esta dean?—dijo con preocupación acercándose al ángel oji verde que seguía callado

--no lo se, no lo puedo encontrar es como si hubiera desaparecido de la tierra…--dijo con preocupación que se notaba en su cara y su voz.

**Avísenme si quieren que siga con este fic y si no también jajajaja acepto criticas constructivas soy nueva en eso y perdonen las faltas de ortografía jajjaja mi computadora no ayuda… ;p espero que lo hayan disfrutado saludos_0/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, gracias por los consejos :p tratare de actualizar cada 4 días si no hay ningún contratiempo o exámenes en la escuela n_n'**

**Saludos y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**S3e y0u l4t3r**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**EL COMIENZO**

La preocupación de sam y castiel aumentaba cada minuto pues la desaparición de Dean no podía significar nada bueno.

–vamos cass inténtalo de nuevo, tal vez tus poderes están fallando –dijo sam con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano lo antes posible

–sam si fueran mis poderes, el hechizo que he hecho ya lo hubiera encontrado – dijo un poco molesto de que dudara de el.

–lo se, discúlpame es solo que esto no puede significar nada bueno para dean…

–ni para la humanidad – dijo castiel mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes – si nos ponemos a pensar en las personas que pudieron hacer esto solo puedo pensar en dos que lograrían su cometido sam entendió lo que aquello significaba y se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña habitación de hotel sabia lo que eso significaba y dijo con una voz llena de tristeza

–supongo que estamos pensando en lo mismo, no?– y pesadamente continuo –zacarias o algún demonio

–no cualquier demonio Sam al escuchar aquello sam miro a castiel lleno de que era aquello ¿miedo? Tal vez

–¿quién crees que podría ser cass?

–…–castiel no sabia si responder aquello

–castiel te hice una pregunta¡¡¡– grito sam, ya demasiado preocupado por no escuchar la respuesta del oji verde

–…lucifer…es el único que podría hacerlo, un demonio no puede hacerlo sam, solo los angeles– dijo observando como el rostro de sam se quedaba pálido poco a poco.

Spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–sp

El lugar era bastante oscuro ahí se encontraba dean, atado en lo que parecía ser una silla seguía inconsciente la chica que lo había capturado sonreía de oreja a oreja pues sabia que gracias a esto tendría una gran recompensa; de pronto apareció la persona a la que esperaba

–maestro es un gusto verlo por aquí– dijo emocionada cuando la persona que llego no respondió le miro detenidamente con desconfianza

–disculpa mi falta de educación– dijo tocándole la cabeza– ahora debo pedirte otra cosa

–lo que sea por UD. Señor – y se acerco a el mirandole detenidamente

–necesito que me encuentres al ángel amigo suyo – dijo mirándola amablemente

–lo haré lo antes posible– y desapareció de ahí

–que fácil es engañar a los demonios estos dias– dijo sonriendo – ahora si comencemos el juego con los winchesters– dijo y de pronto se escucho otra voz

–hubiera sido mas piadoso que tu la mataras, lucifer– aquella voz era algo fría y lucifer le sonrió cuando la vio

–eso le quita lo divertido querida, además pensé que todos los niños especiales de Azazel habían participado en este juego y solo había quedado Sam

–jajajajaja ese es un chiste cierto yo no soy una chica escogida por Azazel a mi me escogió alguien mas – dijo desafiante

–bien eso es lo que menos importa en este momento, ¿cómo me has encontrado? Y lo mas importante ¿para que?– dijo acercándose a ella mirándola con mucho interés

–bien digamos que yo, escribí esto y por que me interesa estar del lado ganador– y justo después lucifer comprendió todo y le dijo tomándola de la mano

–vaya por fin alguien con un poco de cordura y que tal tu arcángel ¿donde esta? Todos los profetas tienen uno

–¿mi arcángel?... esa seria una buena pregunta supongo que no estoy en peligro– su mirada azul no demostraba ni un temor

–bien tienes nombre o te llamare toda la vida profeta

–a claro todos nacemos con un nombre soy Scarllet, un gusto conocer a lucifer en persona– dijo estirándole la mano y sonriendo con malicia

–que puedo decir no había visto una profeta con carácter para enfrentarse al diablo, entonces tu sabes que va a pasar?

–la verdad solo había visto hasta aquí, y he visto como torturan a esa demonio para obtener información, supongo que las visiones regresaran ¿no es así?– preguntó tocándose la cabeza en signo de dolor lucifer la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia otra habitación

–supongo que si regresaran, pero alégrate serás una persona con mucha información jajaja– ella camino hacia una cama dentro de la habitación

–muy gracioso y usted apostare por que las utilice para ganar esta batalla– él sonrió

–nos veremos luego descansa lo que puedas mañana será un largo dia– diciendo esto cerro la puerta de aquella habitación

–bien una mas para el equipo, bien Dean ahora solo es cuestión de que despiertes y use un poco de persuasión para lograr mi siguiente objetivo – dijo acercándose al mayor de los Winchester que todavía se encontraba inconsciente.

Spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–sp

HABITACION DE HOTEL

Sam sabia que nunca obtenían ayuda de un poder divino si es que existía, pero por primera vez en años quiso creer que si existía lo ayudarían a encontrar a su hermano borracho en algún bar o coqueteando con alguna chica como en los viejos tiempos, pero sabia que eso no pasaría, sabia que su hermano estaba en graves problemas y que no sabia si saldrían vivos de esta pero aun así quería creer en el gran hombre de arriba de las escaleras, cass por su parte había intentado todo tipo de hechizos para encontrarlo pero ninguno había surtido efecto.

De pronto el celular de sam comenzó a sonar y cass y el se miraron sorprendidos , sam suspiro al ver que se trataba de chuck.

–hey, chuck sabes este no es un buen momento…– el menor de los Winchester había comenzado a decir pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por el profeta

–Sam ¿esta Dean contigo?–pregunto asustado el profeta

–no, el esta al

–¡desaparecido!...OH Dios por que han vuelto estas predicciones ¡maldición!– sam al escuchar esto se quedo petrificado sam sigues ahí?

–si si es solo que cuando has visto esto en la mañana pero estuve intentando llamarle a Dean pero el no respondió

–si lo se esta desaparecido tal vez desde la mañana, ¿sabes donde esta?– pregunto sam mirando a castiel que parecia haber encontrado otro hechizo para ubicar al mayor de los Winchester

–lo siento Sam no lo se, solamente quería prevenirlos pero veo que fue demasiado tarde– el menor de los Winchester entristeció al escuchar aquello pero de pronto pensó en que tener a Chuck seria muy servible

–hey chuck necesito que vengas lo antes posible, no no espera, mejor nosotros iremos ahí no te muevas

–OK los esperare tengan cuidado

–si no te preocupes estaremos ahí lo antes posible diciendo esto colgó el teléfono y miro a castiel

–necesitamos ir con Chuck– dijo tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, castiel iba detrás de el mirándolo detenidamente sabia que algo estaba totalmente mal.

Spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–sp

Lucifer se encontraba sentado frente a Dean que comenzaba a despertar, lo miraba curiosamente

–hola Dean me da gusto que despiertes…– dijo acercándose un poco mas a dean que parecia estar aturdido– si si, lo se, apuesto que no soy quien esperabas ver en este preciso momento, no es así?– dean lo miro a los ojos

–lucifer…¿dónde estoy?– dean recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada y no vio nada familiar– ¡¿dónde esta sammy?!– pregunto asustado

–Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, esto no se trata de el, yo me preocuparía un poco mas por ti Deany– al decir esto saco un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo, lo miro y le sonrió, un momento después se la clavo en la pierna derecha y un grito de dolor escapo de los labios de Dean…

TBC… OR maybe not?

**Bueno aquí les dejo este episodio que es mas largo que el anterior y quisiera que me dijeran que le pareció n_n si quieren que continué con este fic y disculpen de nuevo soy muy mala para esto de la gramática pero espero conseguir un Beta pronto lo prometo espero sus reviews y pues de nuevo les reitero el agradecimiento a los del epi pasado grax por los consejos… y no olviden dejar sus criticas constructivas :p**

**S3e y0u l4t3r…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que puedo decir e estado muy ocupada con la escuela espero que sigan este fic jajaja y si no espero que lo lean cuando tengan tiempo espero les agrade el capitulo intentare subir otro lo mas pronto posible gracias por leer n_n' y disculpen la tardanza.**

**J3s5**

**CAPITULO 3  
JUEGO MENTAL**

Todo el camino había sido predominado por un ambiente muy pesado, Sam sabia los riesgos que tenia Dean al estar en las manos de cualquier tipo de ángel y sabia que ellos podrían utilizar muchas cosas en su contra, sabían cual era la debilidad de su hermano y la conocían muy bien y esos malditos ángeles sabían muy bien como utilizarlas, de hecho, Sam no sabia que era peor los demonios o los malditos ángeles. Castiel por su parte había estado analizando todo lo ocurrido se supone que no debían encontrar a los hermanos Winchester pero, ¿quién los ubico? Y ¿como? Seguramente un humano pero aun así como pudieron entrar al hotel y que este no hubiese estado hecho un desastre, era como si dean se hubiera ido con ellos sin poner ninguna resistencia pero ¿por que?.

–oye Cass, tu crees que quieran hacer a Dean decir que si?– dijo en un murmuro sam

–seguramente, Zacarías hará todo lo que este a su alcance para lograrlo- dijo mirando por la ventana del impala, sam solo lo miro preocupándose por el futuro que parecia ser inevitable para ambos.

Spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–sp

Lucifer sonrió ampliamente ante la mueca de dolor de dean quien mordió su labio inferior para evitar seguir gritando y darle el placer a su captor, el angel por su parte se aparto de el y saco el cuchillo del muslo del mayor de los Winchester.

–hijo de…– Dean fue interrumpido antes de que terminara la frase

–cuidado con esa boca tengo unos oidos delicados dean, y dime como has estado tenemos un tiempo sin vernos– dijo sentándose de nuevo en frente de el– como has estado desde que tu padre murio O tal vez desde que Sammy murio, puedes responder cualquiera de las dos– el mayor de los Winchester solamente lo miro pero no respondio– quieres que comienze a sacarte las respuestas duramente?–el mismo silencio– bien o tal vez deba liberarte y capturar a Sammy ¿qué te parece?–

–solo yo puedo llamarlo asi¡¡, no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima o si no yo…

–tu que Dean ¿me mataras?, ¿cómo? si no le dices si a Michael, no podras hacerlo o es que acaso has pensasdo en decirle que si?– dijo venenosamente lucifer– ¿quieres saber mi historia dean?– Dean dudo un momento pero no le parecio tan malo conocer las dos partes de la historia

– si, ¿por que no? Después de todo supongo que estare aquí bastante tiempo– dijo con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

–pero a cambio… tu me contaras tu historia, que te parece?– dijo mirandolo detenidamente esperando su respuesta

–en verdad no tengo uan larga historia y supongo que tu has de saberla completa

–eso ya lo veremos después…que puedo decir mi vida fue dada en un lugar de lujos era la persona preferida de mi padre que puedo decir mi padre era perfecto hasta que los creo a ustedes ese ida toda mi vida cambio el se ocupo de ustedes y ya no me presto atención ni a mi ni a ninguno de mis hermanos …– lucifer observo la reaccion de dean detenidamente no era aquella reaccion de no creerlo por todo lo contrario era la reaccion de comprensión que lucifer inesperadamente causo en dean y no pudo mas que alegrarse de que aquello ocurriera habia pensado que seria muy difícil pero fue casi todo lo contrario era como si estuviera deacuerdo con lo que escuchaba– y que piensas dean crees que eso es justo nosotros tambien lo necesitabamos y el nos abandono por eso nos hizo casi como soldados para protegerlos…

–el no tenia derecho de hacerles eso…

–entonces tu comprendes por que quiero volver a ver a mi padre cara a cara y enfrentarlo…

–si comprendo por que quieres hacer eso, me recuerda tanto a lo que mi padre me hizo me entreno para proteger a sam por que decia que el no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo pero después cuando estuvo listo para dejarnos se fue sin mas…nisiquiera un gracias comprendo por que quieres hacer eso, yo tambien quiero hacerlo– lucifer lo miro disfrutando como el veneno de sus palabras habia comenzado a corroer a dean poco a poco esa mirada verde se volvia mas y mas oscura, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que dean estuviera completamente del lado de lucjfer.

Spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–spn–sp

sam siguió manejando ya estaban cerca de llegar a donde chuck se encontraba solo queria que le dijera donde estaba dean esas palabras tenian toda la felicidad que sam buscaba hasta que la fria voz de castiel losaco de sus pensamientos

–sam puede que suene muy mal pero en este momento deberiamos preocuparnos por lo que puedan hacerle creer a dean que puedo decir los angeles podemos ser muy persuasivos, y si hablamos de lucifer el es un experto en decirte lo que quieres escuchar puede ponerte de su lado si encuentra tu debilidad…

–eso n o pasara con dean el no se dejara engañar por nadie ni por lucifer ni por ningun maldito angel demente– dijo sam serio y confiado de lo que decia castiel solo lo miro y suspiro profundamente

–espero que estes en lo correcto–en ese momento aparcaron el auto en el estacionamiento de un hotel en el cual sam a presuradamente corrio hacia lapuesta que les habia indicado chuck….

**Ojala les haya agradado el capitulo creoque fue muy corto pero lo compensare en el proximo que tengan un buen dia n_n dejen sus reviews jajajaja s3e y0u s0oN**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografia por que la verdad si jajaja tengo muchísimas pero en vacaciones prometo mandar todas con la beta reader que me hara el favor jajajja y perdonen de nuevo jajaja**


End file.
